


Five Nights at Freddy's: Discoveries

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Baby animatronics, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to Work, Mike happens upon some abandoned Cub Animatronics, with the help of his Work Friend Rick, and His Girlfriend Bianca, he makes the night shift at Freddy's Pizzaria a little more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS: Original Characters, MikexOC, Baby/Toddler Animatronics, Mentions of Death, Sentient Animatronics, Fluff.
> 
> If you do not like the idea of OCs, then please Move along, I am not making you read this, you are doing it at your own free will.

A yawn started his day, Mike stretched his arms, his black hair mussed from his sleep.  The sun looked to be setting outside, a warm glimmer of oranges and golds.  He got up and out of his bed.  His room a pleasant shade of Blue, calming, soft.  He went to the dresser and got clothes, wanting to enjoy the few hours he had before going to the Pizzaria.  

  
“Another night, another six hours of endless bullshit” he mumbled as he grabbed a towel and leaving.  Ever since he started his job, it had been nothing but pants pissing nightmares.  Mike sighed as he started the shower, letting the hot water calm him down.  He thought of the countless near encounters he would have with the animatronics time and time again.  He knew he had to do something to keep them off his back. 

  
“So much for a peaceful shower” he mumbled in defeat.  The sounds of water stopped, only draining of liquid.  He grabbed his towel, drying off.   Mike got dressed and headed downstairs, seeing what looked like a microwave dinner set out for him with a note on it.

  
_“I’m going shopping after my shift, Love you!_  
—- Bianca” Mike gave a soft smile to it, setting his food in the microwave.  In a place like this, he was glad for his Girlfriend.  He took his food out, stirring it.  He looked at the Clock, 7:00 P.M, well, only five hours to go.  Mike sighed, he was ready for his hell.  
–

  
“What a day for Rain” Mike muttered as he drove to work, leaving earlier, so not to be late.  despite the sun being out when he woke up, the rain clouds sure did move quick.  Mike heard the radio play some pop music from a boy band.  He tapped his fingers to the beat as he drove.  He saw piles of trash and old broken down furniture and goods.

  
“Scrap yard sure is getting more and more junk” Mike thought out loud.  He would have kept driving… Till he saw something that made him stop suddenly.  he looked out the window, eyes squinting.

  
“No way…” he said with mild worry.  He pulled into the Scrap yard to get a closer look at what he had just found, or imagined.  His blue eyes widened fully.

  
“Oh My god…” he said getting out of his car.  He was staring down a large Box, but what was in it is what caught his attention.  They looked like animatronics, very small ones.  And looked to be taken apart too.  Mike Gulped, closing in on them.  They were “deactivated” it looked…  He looked closely, examining them.  One looked to be a Polar Bear Cub, with a little pink Bow in its hair.  

  
“Its… female?” he asked himself.  He looked around curiously, seeing no one around.  He lifted the box up and headed to his car, to load the box up into the car.  Closing the trunk where he set them, Mike gave a mild shudder.  He wasn’t even sure what compelled him to do so.  
–

  
“Hey Rick, can you help me out man?” Mike asked his coworker.  He shrugged  
“Sure thing Mike… About what exactly?” the man asked him curiously.

  
“Not sure what compelled me to do this, but I saw something at the scrapyard” he began as he grabbed the box and brought it in.  Rick looked down at the box and almost jumped. 

  
“Dude! You found those in the SCRAPYARD?” he demanded as Mike gave a sheepish chuckle.

  
“Yeah… I almost wanna say these are Knockoff or Bootleg animatronics someone made for like… Knock off Fazbear stuff” he told him.  Rick nodded in understanding.  Mike began to set them out.  
“They are pretty cute though” he said wincing see

ing they were dismantled.  He pulled out a Parrot next, then a White and Black fox, looked to be based off a Marble fox.  Lastly was a little yellow rabbit with Green polka dots, its ears were down to it’s waist.  The two noticed they looked to be wearing cloth diapers that were tied on both sides.

  
“…I’m sticking to Fazbear knock offs, but who knows” Mike commented simply as Rick was working on the Polar Bear.

  
“It’s pretty obvious, I mean, the Parrot aside, the other three are just different species as the Animatronics” Rick responded as he easily repaired the tiny bear.

  
“Look like they could be like… Care bears or something” Rick said as the tiny bear was fixed.  He looked at the small animatronic’s dulled green eyes, examining her.

  
“The Diapers on them sure look like the ones the Care Bear Cubs wore” Mike said, as he got a look from Rick.  Biting his lip, Mike looked down with a blush.

  
“M-Moving on” Mike stammered out.

  
“Not very sturdy” Rick commented as he finished fixing the bear up.

  
“Due to size or??” Mike instigated from his coworker

  
“That and like you said, they were knock offs” Rick stated as he worked on the Parrot.  Mike looked at the bear, thinking to himself.

  
“Felicity” Mike simply stated, making Rick raise an eyebrow.

  
“What?”

  
“I’m calling her Felicity” He said holding the Polar Bear cub up.  Rick just looked at him in confusion.

  
“Getting attached? Aren’t you claiming the animatronics here are kinda… Nutso at 12?” Rick inquired with curiosity.

  
“Well yeah but… These guys were found in a scrap yard and they’re tiny, what are they gonna do? Gnaw at my ankles?” Mike chuckled out.  He looked at the Parrot.

  
“Pietro” He hummed to himself looking at them.

  
“May as well just name them all Mike” Rick said casually not looking up from his repair work.

  
“I will as a matter of fact!” Mike huffed out.  He looked at the Bunny girl.

“Hmmm, I’ll call her Beth” he stated simply.  He looked at the fox.

“…Maple..? I mean, Marble Fox… but Maple’s a cute name for an animatronic” he stated, arms crossed.  
“If it helps you sleep at night Dude” Rick sounded disinterested as he moved onto the bunny animatronic.  Mike crossed his arms with a slight smile as he grabbed a couple tools, to help Rick.  He tightened a couple bolts on the Fox, fluffing out her wet fur.

“Too bad I don’t have a Hair Dryer” Mike chimed out as he began to get her Torso and lower body connected.  

“they would look better” Rick said fixing the Bunny right up.   
It took them a good 30 minutes to get the four little animatronics fixed up.  Mike dusted his hands, then looked around for a “Start” button on them.  He wondered if they’d be online or not.  Rick stood up, watching him with curiosity.

“Think they will work?” Mike asked as his friend shrugged, not seeming to care.

“Dunno, anyway, my shift’s almost over, and yours starts in 30 minutes man” Rick said getting his backpack and putting it on.

  
“See you tomorrow man”

  
“Bye Rick, Thanks for the help!” Mike told him, as he looked around for their on buttons.  He saw something in the back of their Necks, looked like it was a small opening door to protect something.  Mike gave a hum of curiosity, opening it up.  He saw flip switches.

  
“Ohhhh” He vocalized flipping the little Nub to “On”.  He waited a couple of minutes, then he felt the Polar Bear Cub start to move, head turning, eyes becoming more “Life Like”  
  
“Interesting” Mike chimed as he set her Down.  the Cub turned to face him, her head tilted in Curiosity.  Mike gave her a smile, waving to her.

  
“Hey there… I’m Mike” Mike introduced.  She blinked, quiet.  Mike began to activate the other three.

  
“I found you and your friends out in a scrapyard, after my Shift, I’m going to take you home and have my Girlfriend check you over for any damage” he told her.  The other three began to Activate.  Felicity looked at Mike, before plopping herself onto the ground, watching him.  Mike heard a loud Yawn as Maple stretched, rubbing her eyes.  She looked at Felicity with cerulean eyes.  Soon Pietro and Beth activated, looking around curiously.  Mike set his desk up with a smile.

  
“Feel free to look around, just… Don’t leave this room okay?” He asked, not wanting to worry about them running into the animatronics.  He looked around, finding some paper and crayons.  He set them down, letting them draw with them.  And then he heard the clock start.

  
“Show time” he said pulling up the tablet to survey the building.


	2. Curious Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mike worrying about the Animatronic Frights, Felicity Wanders out of the office to explore the Pizzeria. Will he notice in time or will she be victim to the animatronics?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here's Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Before she had been deactivated, Felicity was very interactive with children.  She was the mascot of "Wondrous Dreamland" with her other friends.  Pennelli Was her original designated name.  From how the big people talked, she was apparently a "Rip off" of a place called Fazbear's Pizzeria.  She was always curious of what that place was, maybe even make friends with the others like her!  She was always smiling and chiming to the customers and children.  But the customers that came in would become less and less day by day.  Eventually her owners, angry and disheartened, would mention how they wouldn't be able to afford the rent on the place.  Pennelli would soon find herself and her friends deactivated, and left for scrap.  When she was reactivated, she would meet the friendly face of Mike.  Needless to say, she was curious with him as he activated her Friends, Becka, Piko, and Maria.   
      
    "Are you having Fun Felicity?" her head would turn to Mike, he talked to her much like the children did to her at Wondrous Dreamland.  She wanted to Vocalize her curiosity, but her Audio box was damaged from the rain so all she could do was blink and move.  She looked over at Becka, who would color rather enthusiastically.  Maria laid on her stomach, pawing at the paper with inquisitive looks.  Piko seemed to stare at one of the windows, watching it intently.  Felicity saw where his head aimed towards at the window, which showed darkness outside of the room Mike told them to stay in.  She heard Mike nervously press buttons, murmuring many no's in rapid succession.  Her ears picked up the sounds of deep laughter, taunting laughter, making her eyes narrow.  The door's sound of closing instantly with Mike taking heavy breaths took her to be much more curious.  What had scared him so much?  
      
    "Damned Chicken" Mike muttered, the sounds of whimpered breathing obvious.  Was he scared of the big animatronics that seemed to be prevalent here?  Now she wanted to know, she looked at the window Piko stared at, she could see a chicken like shape, but covered by Darkness, making it hard to truly see it.  She heard Mike mention something about it being only 2 AM.  
      
    "I need to buy some damn fluorescent bulbs and a battery powered fan" he said in nervous chuckles, which sounded more and more frightened by the second.  Felicity's head tilted, hearing... singing?  She saw Mike shut the other door, the other opening immediately.  There were very loud bangs from the door.  Felicity stood up suddenly, Mike told her to stay put, but, she could hear deep laughter, making her more and more interested in what was out there.  As Mike was distracted, the Cub animatronic wandered out, the other three watching her with quiet stares of confusion.  
  
\--  
    Freddy stood unmoving Upon his stage, waiting for when the power went off.  Mike's Game of Cat and Mouse with them was going to end soon.  The Manager may have decided rehire him after he messed with their AI's, but he was growing tired of the human's Stubbornness.  While he could commend Mike for being able to alter their Coding before it was figured out, the Fazbear was less than amused with it when he realized it.  He would double his efforts, along with the others, to finish him off, there was a nice suit waiting for the night guard.  He deserved it, those who work in the shadows of the moon all deserved death in his mind.  Predators, that's all they were to him.  Predators and life takers of the children he and the Fazbear Family adored and cared for so much.  They were protecting the lives of children by getting rid of these beasts, it was this ignorant thought that made their desire so strong.  
  
As his thoughts left him consumed, a small white hand grabbed to the stage.  He could hear sounds of parts moving, Bonnie must be returning.  His eyes followed to where the noise came from, His head cocked to the side.  That didn't look like Bonnie, that didn't even look Like Foxy's hand.  Freddy took note of a little pink bow, now his expression changed as much to worry as it could.  Did a little girl get trapped in here with the monster lurking in the security room?  Now his mind processed that instead of killing Mike, was to keep this child safe.  He went over, to help the little girl onto the stage.  His hands plucked her from her struggles, but he did not see the face of a little human girl.  
  
The look of confusion, even surprise evident on him, this was another bear animatronic?  Felicity mimicked Freddy's movements.  She seemed very fascinated by the much larger animatronic, even reaching for his eyes, eyes looking to sparkle.  Freddy didn't know what to make of her, but he himself, was oddly intrigued by her.  He knew many from the Fazbear Family, some sadly gone from here, but never had he met such tiny characters like this bear.  He felt a hand touch his muzzle, making his eyes look at the tiny one before him.  Was the little one... smiling at him?  He may have been used to smiling faces of children and they filled him with joy, but this was different for him.  He would mirror the smile to her, making Felicity clap her hands, seeming happy with the interaction.  Freddy realized pretty quickly, this gave him a cozy feeling inside, and he liked it.  
  
\--  
  
    "FuckfuckfuckFUCK" Mike chanted in utter horror when he realized Felicity was gone.  He was flipping through Cameras Rapidly, trying to find her.  He almost dropped his tablet in utter horror when he saw on the stage, Freddy was holding her.  
  
    "Oh God, don't you fucking hurt her you FazFUCK" he growled out, voice and body shaking with rage and fear.  He wasn't even sure what had him so enraged, he just knew he was.  The other three baby animatronics simply looked at each other, a look that clearly said "The Big person's mad".  Maple saw Mike stand up, both hands on the table, still trembling.  
  
    "Either I go out there and get her back and risk being stuffed, or I worry so much the other three come after me" He muttered, voice highly unsteady.  Maple looked at Beth and Pietro who both shrugged their shoulders.  She began to rock, before getting up onto her feet, wiggling to loosen up.  She began to toddle on out of the room, the other two getting up as well and following her, Mike not noticing them leaving.  
  
As they walked through the West halls, Maple heard footsteps.  She had to wonder who was here.  She saw a lot of purple, mainly paw feet.  She saw the feet suddenly stop, inches from her.  she looked up at a rabbit, staring down at her with red eyes, questioning.  Maple smiled, going over and hugging his leg.  Pietro and Beth seemed much more shy, backing away slowly.  However, Beth felt herself bumped into something slightly hard.  She would feel herself be picked up by someone.  Face to Face with a Fox animatronic, unlike Maple though, his fur was red with golden eyes.  She was held in one arm, the one without the hook.  His face showed that of inquiry at the tiny one before him.  Beth reached her hands for it's muzzle, bringing herself closer and cuddling the big fox's face.  
  
Foxy and Bonnie both looked at each other, not sure what to make of this, or the little ones.  Something did make them interested in them.  Bonnie brought the Fox up into one arm, before scooping up the parrot in the other, the two leaving for the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give the Animatronics a Reason other than being haunted to kill Night Guards, sorry if it came off kind of dumb to you guys, I kinda thought it was a justifiable reason. Eventually, the animatronics WILL talk, even the kids.


	3. Problems and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing the Cubs are Gone, Mike ventures out of the office to retrieve them. Unfortunately for him, he get's caught, will he be saved or will he be stuffed?

"OH MY GOD WHERE ARE THEY!?" Mike was now experiencing a panic attack, the toddlers were nowhere to be seen.  He grabbed his head, looking around so frantically, it was amazing he didn't make himself dizzy.  He saw they left out the door where Bonnie and Foxy usually came down.  He bit his lip.  
   
    "Oh my God... they're probably being ripped apart by those killing machines as we speak" he gave a pathetic whimper as he held his head.  He held his head, shaking it.  
   
    "I can't believe I just LET them walk off without any attention given, Oh my god I'm such an idiot" He was berating himself immensely.  He checked the cameras in hopes of finding them.  Even with his hopes they would be safe, fate wanted him to suffer.  
   
    "Oh... Shit" Mike whispered in fright, looking down, Bonnie and Foxy had gotten to them, carrying them away.  Gulping, Mike stood up, looking for anything blunt.  He looked at his fan, biting his lip and grabbing it, pulling the cord out.  
   
    "I'll just buy a new one... maybe a more power conservative one" Mike told himself nervously, wrapping the cord loosely around his shoulder.  He held it tightly, like it was a weapon.  He opened the door to the east Hallway, Freddy seemed preoccupied, all he's have to worry about was Chica, if she saw him.  He checked for where Chica was, and could hear her in the kitchen.  He took a deep breath, he would have to sneak past her.  He fear it would not be easy at all.  
   
\--  
   
    Freddy saw Bonnie and Foxy coming to the dining area, holding more baby animatronics.  He vocalized his question, the two turned to him, with looks that stated they didn't even know either.  The Parrot looked around, eyes wandering through the place.  He sat up on Bonnie's shoulders when he saw the curtain for Pirate's cove to where he was tilting off of Bonnie's shoulder.  His hands began to slip rapidly as he fell behind Bonnie.  Pietro let out a squawk of horror, eyes shutting tightly and waiting for impact.  However when the Parrot didn't feel any form of Impact, he turned to see Bonnie had managed to grab him.  He chirped out as the Bunny held a bit more firmly to him.  He saw the three big animatronics give looks of "What now?"  
   
\--  
   
    Mike saw the kitchen door, his legs shook as he hid in an outcove, the door didn't open.  Chica seemed pretty preoccupied with whatever she did.  Taking one Step, Mike straight up made a B-line past the door.  Amazing how fast someone could be when avoiding death.  When he was as far from the kitchen as possible, Mike let out staggering breaths, legs now more shaky.  He straightened up, seeing the stage.  
           
    "Okay... you made it this far, maybe by a stroke of luck... But still" He mumbled.  He watched the three silently, sneaking out, holding the Fan like a weapon.  Without knowing, Mike kicked a paper cup with his foot.  It was too late when he realized what he had done, the three animatronics turned in his direction, seeing him.  
   
    "Oh...Ohhhhh Shit" Mike said when his eyes met the three males.  Freddy looked at him, then at the two, and their eyes turned black.  Felicity saw Mike, and waved at him with a smile.  Mike was starting to back up, what with three huge animatronics closing in on him.  Mike soon felt himself back into something else.  He looked up, to meet Eyes with Chica.  
   
    "OH SHIT" He screamed as the animatronic grabbed his arms.  Now he was freaking out, swinging the fan, trying to hit Chica's Side of the head with it.  The Three were about to start heading to the backstage, where his suit would be waiting.  Felicity saw the panic in Mike, and wiggled out of Freddy's Arms, landing and Running over to Chica, hugging her leg.  It made the Bird Animatronic look down at her.  The eyes of the bear seemed to be begging for them to release Mike.  Chica looked at her fellow animatronics, clearly confused now, but even they looked surprised.  Beth, Maple, and Pietro got out of the others' grasps, running over, holding onto Chica's Legs, not wanting her to take the panicking Mike anywhere.    
   
    "PUT ME DOWN" Mike screaming was frantic, terrified even, he was tearing up and shaking.  The little ones all looked at Chica with begging eyes, and she literally could not say no to them.  Mike felt his feet touch the floor, his breathing was heavy and he fell to his knees, tears running down his face.  
   
    "Oh my god I almost just died" He sniffled out, wiping his eyes, shaking hard.  The four little ones all went over, hugging him.  Mike saw them, wiping his eyes before he hugged them, glaring at the Fazbear animatronics.  
   
    "Seriously!? what the HELL did I do to deserve being stuffed in a suit!? and you were going to do it with kids here to witness! Shame on you four!" he scolded, which... Honestly surprised the four.  He didn't... Hate kids? Mike seemed upset they were going to take the babies with them too.  He scooted the four tiny ones back, glaring at them.  
  
    "And what were you gonna do to them? Use them for spares!?" Freddy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.  This person, wasn't at all what they were expecting, they thought everyone who worked at night had some evil hidden agenda, but... Maybe they were wrong this whole time.  Mike Stood up, legs still shaky, but he glared at them.    
   
    "I don't know how many people you all killed... But you should seriously be taken apart for that shit!" He was still pissed at them.  And his lecturing seemed like hours to the four who merely looked down or rubbed their arms in shame.  Mike sighed in aggravation, Turning around and picking up the little Ones, Holding Maple's hand.  
   
    "Come on you four, let's get back to my office" Mike said as he headed back.  Foxy turned to Freddy and Bonnie, looking at them in surprise.  
   
\---  
   
Mike would occasionally see the Four animatronics walk by the office, looking in on the cubs.  His eye twitched mildly now when they did, because they seemed to be checking curiously.  He looked at Felicity.  
   
    "Felicity... Why are they trying to not end me??" He asked, but she only looked at him.  He saw Freddy peering in.  
   
    "Yo Fazfuck" He said, making the bear look at him with a glare.  
   
    "Why are you not trying to KILL me now?" Mike asked, tapping his fingers on his arm.  Freddy looked at him, crossing his arms.  He looked down at the paper and crayons, taking one of each.  Mike watched him scribble something.  He saw Freddy hold up what looked to be "Sorry" written rather Crudely.  
   
    "...See, I would accept the apology but uh... How do I know you won't try and kill me later?" Mike asked.  Freddy's arms dropped, almost in shame, before leaving.  Mike raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.  Mike went back to looking at his tablet, checking it.  He saw Freddy getting newspaper clippings.  
   
    "Odd" Mike said, it was 5:30 now.  He saw Freddy return, holding the papers to him.  Taking them, Mike began to read through them.  Page after page, he seemed to pale considerably.  
   
    "Oh... I'm... Sorry" He said to Freddy, looking at him.  
   
    "Is that why? You all hunt night guards?" he asked, seeing him nod.  He stood up, patting Freddy's arm, it was the least he could do.  
   
    "Sorry I kinda freaked out on you... But you should know... Not everyone who works at night do that" He explained to him, plugging the fan back in, Freddy Tilted his head.  
   
    "Because, even during the day, people can have bad intentions, as for why they do what they do in the dark? It's because it's harder to see" Mike continued.  
   
    "If there was a place that was just an empty room, they would even do it in the Light, you can't just hold Prejudice over the dark" Mike Finished looking at his Watch, it was 5:55.  
   
    "Time's almost up... I'll see if I can have my friend look you over, because I know you have the ability to talk, but your guys' voice boxes have been giving out is what he told me" He said with a slight smile.  He saw Freddy's eyes light up a little, before turning to leave, back to his stage the minutes clicking close to 6.  Mike began to gather his things up, putting the baby animatronics in the box and covering it.  The chime went off signaling it was 6 AM and Mike began to leave for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! This chapter was a little harder to write for me! But Chapter 4 will be pretty fun to write in my opinion, Hope to see you then!


	4. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a conversation with his girlfriend over lunch.

"You know Mike, I was not expecting you to ask me that" a woman with reddish brown hair commented as the two ate lunch.  Mike shrugged, sipping down his ramen as they spoke.   
   
    "Well, I am, look Bianca, I just want you to fix their voice boxes, I mean, the boss would happy and I may not be out of a job because they'll get customers and not have to shut down" He explained to her.  The woman seemed to think on it.   
   
    "Well... putting it that way... You have a point... Even though those things smell of death, if my Great Grandpapi were alive, he would be seething in fury at his creations being treated so horribly" she chided, taking a bite out of her sandwich.  Mike nodded, he would never understand how the hell he wound up dating the great granddaughter of the animatronics' creator, but it happened.   
   
    "Oh! Maybe they'll let me clean their costumes! And repair Foxy!" now she was getting excited, Mike could only chuckle sheepishly at her.  He listened to her ramble on excitedly about what she would do with the animatronics and how she would make them good as new.  He would occasionally tilt over to look at the cub animatronics, seeing they were being repaired as well.  Mike had learned, for a woman who was rather blunt and tomboyish, Bianca could hit some high notes when she saw something she thought was cute.   
   
    "Mike? Mike!" He snapped out of his thoughts when she called his name loudly.  Mike's eyes met with her's as she pouted.  Now he couldn't help but laugh at her expression.   
   
    "You're adorable when you do that 'Bee" Mike snickered out, using her nickname.  Bianca rolled her eyes at him.   
   
    "So you want me to go up there with you tonight to work on them?" she asked, sipping her water.  Mike nodded, it would be much easier to explain to the boss why she would be the best option to repair them.  Unlike Rick, she had a connection to the animatronics, and could possibly get away with it while Rick would be in deep shit for it.  Mike was again, ripped from his thoughts when Bianca clapped her hands.   
   
    "Mike, I have to show you what I made for the cub animatronics!" She sounded excited as she reached into her bag.  In bright pastels, were four little costumes, ruffly dresses to a little sailor outfit, Mike could only stare.   
   
    "Bee... why did you make those?" Mike had an eyebrow raised and his voice was mildly deadpan with a hint of inquisitiveness in it.  Bianca grinned at him.   
   
    "Well, You can't have them in nothing but the diapers, besides, I thought it was cute"   
   
     "It is cute but Freddy and the others don't wear clothes" Mike commented.   
   
    "Foxy wears pants, but the other don't wear clothes... For now" she said, causing Mike to sweat drop.  He wasn't going to try and argue with her on the matter.  He finished eating his Ramen and looked at his watch.   
   
    "Need me to take you to your workshop?" He asked, Bianca nodded to him.   
   
    "If you don't mind Mikey, I need help with a couple of things" She said to him.  Mike gave a huge grin at that.   
   
    "What's this? I get to go into THE Bianca's Super secret workshop and see her creations?" he joke asked her.  With a pout, Bianca gave him arm a light punch.  Mike laughed harder when she did that.  Getting up, he went to go get his things so they could leave.  Bianca shook her head, eating the rest of her sandwich.   
   
\---   
        Mike grumbled as he carried the boxes into Bianca's shop.  He set them down on the table, before lifting his head up too look around.  He jumped out of shock when he saw some endoskeletons against a wall.   
   
    "SERIOUSLY!?" He yelled at Bianca who came in with her tool kit.   
   
    "What? the Endos?" She asked him, Setting her kit down, pulling out Maple.  Mike sputtered and spat, unable to form words towards her.  Shrugging, Bianca began to work on fixing Maple's voicebox.  She looked down, working diligently on them.  she pulled out the main voice box.   
   
    "Could you get me that Wooden case with the Blue star Stickers on it? That has spare parts for vocal tech" She said.  Grumbling, Mike went over and picked what looked to be one of those artist wood cases.  Setting it down, Mike Popped it open, and oh god.   
   
    "...You're not very organize are you?" Mike asked, seeing how chaotic it was.  Bianca gave him a dirty look.   
   
    "It's Organized Chaos!" She retorted to him, pulling things out and wiring them into the voice box with ease.  Mike blinked, watching her, she seemed quick when fixing them.   
   
    "There isn't much wrong with it, a simple enough fix" She explained to him as she wired in the now fixed voice box.  Smiling, she finished up Maple.   
   
    "So... You think you can fix the animatronics at the Pizzeria?" Mike asked her.   
   
    "I don't see why I can't do that" Bianca replied, eyes closed as she pulled more wires and the like out.  Mike gave her a smile, maybe the animatronics would be easier to hear if they could make noises other than moans.   
   
    "You know, I used to see them, back when they had the Toys" Bianca began.   
   
    "I did too, didn't your dad work as a security Guard?" Bianca nodded.   
   
    "Mum got him the job there, poor Mangle though, the kids were so rough with her" she reminisced.  Mike remembered that, the white Fox would just get ripped to pieces.  he watched Bianca fix the cub animatronics.  He watched her the entire time, until she closed the case.   
   
    "There" she said before picking up the costumes, starting to dress them up.  Mike blinked.   
   
    "Already?" he asked her, before being tossed a dress.   
   
    "Yes, now help me here" she said to him.  Nodding, he began to dress up the cubs with her.  He looked at the clock, only 8 hours before he had to get ready and go to work.  He only hoped Freddy and his gang would let Bianca fix them.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more or less a breather chapter. The animatronics will talk next chapter!


	5. Fixing Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca is tasked in fixing only ONE animatronic before she is given the Boss' blessing to fix the other three, the only one who doesn't perform during the day and needs the most repairs.

"Hmmm" a rotund man in their late fourties vocalized, Mike standing before them. Mike felt awkward the way his boss said nothing just yet about his offer. Chewing on his lip in hesitation, Mike Spoke up. 

"Look Boss, I know it's weird but, she's the great Grand Daughter of the guy who built the animatronics and is actually very good with them herself, which is why I thought it would be a good idea to have her- 

"I heard you the first time My boy, but I want you to understand that you are still asking us to trust someone we don't even know, to fix our animatronics, just to trust your word on it, even if she IS Felix's great granddaughter, that's still asking a lot" He said. Mike looked down, shoulders dropping in defeat. His manager leaned in a little closer. 

"However, if she's as good as you say, Then have her come here, and I want her to do just one thing to prove this" he started. Mike blinked in surprise, looking at his boss who looked at him with a smile. 

"I want to see her Fix Foxy, he's the only animatronic I can "Offer" as a Guinea pig so to speak, given the other three have performances to put up" He explained. Mike couldn't fight back the smile on his face. 

"You have a Deal sir! Trust me, she won't let you down! Thank you" he said, leaving the office. Boss watched him leaving, quite interested in just how skilled this young woman was, if Mike was so willing to insist her to fix them. Only time would tell, wouldn't it?

\--

"So?" Bianca asked when Mike announced he was home. He was putting down his jacket away. Turning, he smiled widely at her. 

"He doesn't completely trust you just yet, however, if you can Fix Foxy up, He'll let you repair the others" Mike explained. Bianca nodded, seeming to understand. 

"Foxy's gonna be interesting... Hell we might have to get new costume parts for him... But hey, I was able to fix Mangle when I was younger, and reattach Bonnie's face" She remarked. Mike gave her an odd look at the statement. 

"My dad took me with him to his job when mom had to go out of town, he almost had a panic attack that I just approached the animatronics so casually as he worked" she said. 

"Well no shit! Given what those guys did to me, I can't imagine more than double the amount of animatronics was any fun for him, especially with his daughter wandering around AFTER them, sheesh Bee, surprised he didn't give you an ass whoopin'" Mike commented as Bianca blushed a bright red color. 

"See... You SAY that..." she started awkwardly. Mike stared right at her in silence, seeing her expression, he bit his lip, snorting loudly. She gave him a glare when she saw his amusement. 

"Oh shut up Mike!" she yelled as he busted into loud bouts of laughter. Mike had hold onto the wall as he laughed, tears in his eyes. Bianca huffed, resting on one hand with her arm propped on the table as she rolled her eyes. 

"Oh my god, that just... pfftsnrk" he was now in a fit of giggles before he calmed down, taking a deep breath. 

"So, Foxy's Costume?" He finally asked after calming down from his fit of laughter. 

"Yes, come by the shop again, Maybe we can work together and at least give the poor thing some LEGS" Bianca stated as she stood up. 

"And A left hand" Mike added as he got out his keys and gathered some things before they left for her Workshop. He felt confident at this point, things may work well.

\--

"Just Fit the fabric over this" Bianca told Mike as she was making the inside of the costume. Mike nodded, starting to fit the fabric into where they needed to go as she sewed some of them down to hold their shape. 

"It's not up to my Quality, but until I can get a better look at him, this should do for now" Bianca commented to Mike. 

"Is that why you're using Fleece and not fake fur?" Mike questioned innocently. Bianca nodded, concentrating on sewing the part up. 

"I don't even remember WHAT shade of red his fur is, I can't just jump in without knowing everything" Bianca had a point in her remark. 

"And that stuff is pretty pricey..." Mike thought out loud, realizing this. He saw her finish the one leg now, getting out the next one. 

"Exactly, until I know what kind of Damage control I need to fix, I'm sticking to cheap materials, and I'll explain it to your boss" Bianca's words made Mike feel more reassured she was going to be trusted as he helped her fit the fabric over the next limb piece. Mike watched her work with a curious nature, he thought the girl something of a prodigy. She told him when they first met, she was born in a home of creators, Her mother, her grandparents, and her great grandfather, it seemed almost a family tradition to be into Robotics and how animatons worked. For a moment, Mike looked over, seeing something that caught his eye. 

"Hey Bee... Been meaning to ask, what's up with that really Bulky Endoskeleton? The one that has thin frames down the arms?" He asked, looking at it. He felt her movements stop. 

"Oh, that? An animatronic my mom had made after Dad's trauma with the bite" She said as if it were normal. 

"Okay... She was making her before that, but after dad witnessed the bite, she wanted to speed up the process on making it, she was going to have it be an animatronic that would stay with the Night Guards, just in case the ones in the Pizzeria decided to get a little more... Violent" Bianca explained further, causing Mike to raise an eyebrow. 

"In other words... A Body Guard... For the Night Guards..." Mike said. Bianca grinned. 

"She's insanely Fast, what, with there being wheels built into her feet, mom put so much care and work into her it's not even funny" Bianca said. 

"Bee... I hope you realize your mom's a genius... Dammit that would have been SO helpful" Mike lamented with the shake of his head. Honestly an animatronic that would have been able to take out Freddy and the others, really would have been great. Bianca gave a sheepish laugh at that. 

"When I finish with this, I'll get her costume out for you, the thin frames will make more sense if I showed you" she stated. Now he was curious, just what did her mom make? Bianca was sewing up the last of what she had left. With the Clap of her hands, she went over to wardrobe she kept in the work shop. He saw costume parts, white fur, a pointed pig like nose that was yellow along with pointed ears. The arms had thin looking material going down like some kind of cowl. It took him a little bit to realize the fabric looked kind of like- 

"She made it a BAT?" Mike asked Bianca with a blink, surprised. 

"A Honduran Bat to be more specific" Bianca said, starting to put the body of the costume onto the endoskeleton. Mike saw her apply the costume before he could see the finished animatronic. He gulped, He was right, this one was Bulky, looked to be a little taller than even Freddy, but with more width, probably to balance it out more. 

"She's actually kinda scary looking" Mike commented, nervously chuckling. Bianca had the most proud grin plastered on her face. 

"Like I said, mom put so much work and care into her, to make sure she was perfect, however... The owners of the Pizzeria didn't want an unapproved animatronic in there, worried they'd be faulty" Bianca sighed. 

"Clearly they never checked their own tech" Mike's comment was so snarky when he said that, sounding bitter. Shaking his head, he looked up. 

"So all we have left are his feet and hand?" He asked, Bianca nodded with a grin. Maybe boss would be impressed with her work and let her fix the others. After their little break, it was back to making the last three parts.

\---

Mike began to pull into the parking lot of the pizzeria, Bianca seemed okay, Mike was the nervous one. He got out, holding the box of parts for Foxy, Bianca coming out with her case of tools. She saw how nervous he looked, before giving him a reassuring smile. Mike only gave a weak smile in return as they entered the back of the Pizzeria. Bianca could see the back was rather quiet, like a grave yard. 

"Well this is comforting" Bianca said in mild sarcasm. 

"Hey, I work here at night with limited power..." He said to her as they walked. He saw the boss. 

"Ah! There you are Mike!" he offered a smile, Mike smiled a little back. 

"Boss, this is Bianca, the one who wanted to fix the animatronics" Mike introduced, Bianca went and shook the older man's hand. 

"Pleasure to meet you again Sir" She said. with a smile. He looked at the Girl, examining her after that statement. It took him a few minutes. 

"Ah! Fitzgerlad's daughter! it's been years dear" He said with a smile. She grinned back at him. Mike's nervousness seemed to dissipate just a little when he heard the Boss was familiar with Bianca. 

"So you want me to fix Foxy right?" She asked him as the Boss nodded. 

"Well, for starters, we made him temporary limbs, until I can get more accurate measurements and know how much fabric I need to purchase to repair what was Damaged" Bianca started, Mike started pulling out the Fleece replacements. The boss saw, despite the cheap materials and very limited time they had, the replacement parts were well made. 

"I also brought replacement parts for his voice box, and the others if I am allowed to fix them tonight" She continued, holding the case. 

"So, if I may, with your permission, get to work fixing up Foxy" She finished up. The man nodded. 

"Yes, Yes, I had two workers bring him backstage, he should be on the table, if you need help, I have Rick back there" He said, leading them backstage. Rick was checking over the costume parts, making sure they were in good condition. He heard the door open up. 

"Sup guys?" He asked, looking over a spare Chica head. Bianca set her things down. There, Foxy was laying on the table, currently deactivated so she could work quicker. She winced when she saw how damaged he was, wondering how he got torn up so badly. 

"First thing's First, I want to check his voice Box" She said as her and Rick lay the Fox animatronic onto his stomach, she carefully removed his head and set it aside. With a screw driver, she opened where his voice box was. She saw it was covered in dust and grime, wincing. 

"I'm going to recommend having these guys cleaned at least once a week sir, The dust is not good for the circuitry inside" Bianca stated, unscrewing it. 

"Mike, Please get me some hot water, towels, and some cleaning solution" Bianca requested. With a Nod, Mike hurried off to the supply closet, his confidence things would turn out just fine returning.

\----

The work to fix Foxy took longer than they had expected, Bianca was very careful with how she went about it, replacing certain parts and rewiring them. She fixed his broken jaw, taking a torch to reseal certain parts. Mike felt like he was in an ER room more than he did a place for children when him and the other two males watched. Bianca wiped her forehead, sighing in relief with a soft smile as she was finishing with sewing up the tears, holes, and rips in his costume. Her smile grew wider when she was finishing, excited now. 

"Okay let's turn him on!" Bianca chimed, turning to the Boss. 

"If I may, I want to have him in Free Roam mode, but we keep the door closed" She said, but he seemed unsure. 

"I'll lower his AI to make him Docile, I just feel Free roam mode will let us see if he's fixed" she explained. 

"Well... Alright, Mike, Rick, Guard the door just incase" the Man ordered, causing the two to stand infront of the door. Bianca began to activate Foxy, setting him to Free roam mode. His eyes began to light up, ear joints heard moving, his regular hand moving to his face. 

"Yarrrrr" He groaned out in a thick Pirate accent. He looked around at the four humans before him. He saw Mike give a nervous wave. Bianca was grinning widely, girl looked familiar to him, for some reason. 

"welcome back to the world of the living" Bianca was friendly in her tone, even joking. Foxy felt a little heavier he noticed as he stood up, his auditorial systems were not met with Metal meeting the floor, but more of soft thumps instead. This made him curiously look down, noticing the Light blue parts on him. He blinked, before looking to see his costume had been stitched up where there had been holes. 

"Sorry about the unmatching bits, I need to get more accurate measurements before I can make you better replacement parts that do match" Bianca sounded a bit sheepish with a soft laugh. Foxy looked at her, dead in the eye, making Mike nervous again. Mike closed his eyes tightly as Bianca let out a yelp of surprise, tensing up. Did Foxy hurt her? the sound of her laughing caught his attention, making him look. Bianca was being hugged and spun around by the animatronic. Mike could only stare at how affectionate and GRATEFUL Foxy was acting, something he wasn't familiar with. Bianca was set back down, patting Foxy's head. Boss seemed highly impressed so far. 

"Now, can you speak for us? Your voice box should be good as new now" Bianca said. Foxy's quizzical stare was amusing to say the least, made him look childish in a way. They watched him open his mouth, now was the moment they were waiting for. 

"Like this Lass?" He asked before his eye patched flipped up in surprise. Bianca squealed, jumping up and down, hands clapping. Mike was smiling too, Rick looked impressed, and the Boss had the biggest smile ever as he clapped. 

"Well done Bianca! I was honestly a little worried when Mike had asked me, but clearly, his faith was put into the right person. I should honestly listen to my employees more often and trust their word" He said. Rick and Mike both gave sheepish chuckles as Rick rubbed the back of his head and Mike looked to the side. Bianca grinned at them all. 

"So does this mean I can stay tonight and fix the others?" She asked him now. the old man nodded. 

"I give you my permission to fix the others as well, it might even save our business!" He sounded so hopeful when he said that. Mike felt a little bad, honestly, despite the reputation, Boss was like that friendly Grandpa anyone could talk to, it was a shame the other Management were such assholes. Mike heard Bianca give a small cheer. 

"I won't let you down sir, I swear on it!" She exclaimed, giving a small Salute. Mike felt a great relief, he knew for sure, things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter focused a LOT on Bianca, but I felt it help develope her character more and let you all see how she tends to act. And while I'm okay with the "Higher ups are Assholes" I wanted a Fresh change of pace and have the guy who owns the store be a more friendly person. It was more of the management under him that were being shitty assholes. Anway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to go over smoothly in fixing the animatronics it seems.

"Almost set up now" Mike was moving things into the office, it was closing time and Bianca was getting her tools. She Brought a few lantern styled flashlights so she could work on the three animatronics. Mike smiled a little, maybe tonight would be much better for them. Foxy had been walking around backstage all Night, and Rick made Sure to put the extra suits somewhere that would be locked up, to Mike's request. They may have said they wouldn't try and stuff him, but he wanted to make sure. 10 PM, the Pizzeria was closed, and Bianca was already starting her work with Chica. She had a grim face as she removed the panels on Chica. 

"Man... These Costumes either need to be cleaned, or just straight up thrown out and replaced" She commented in regards to their smell. Mike gave a sheepish smile at the comment when he heard it. Rick was helping her fix the animatronics, thinking two working on them would go much faster. Mike watched, feeling a little useless that he wasn't doing much, aside from cleaning up the voice boxes. 

He would see Foxy pop his head in occasionally, to watch them, before going back into the backstage. He was anxious, Mike knew that. Also given Foxy hadn't performed for years, he imagined the animatronic was lonely, unable to entertain children like he was created to. Thinking about that, gave Mike an idea. 

"Bee, Rick, I'll be right back" He said leaving for his office, letting them continue their work. Foxy had heard him, his ears twitching up and down, wondering what he was doing. He sat down as he waited for Mike to return, which would only take a few minutes. 

"Hey Foxy" Mike popped in, holding his box, before sitting with the animatronic, he had a box with him. He was pulling out the cubs from earlier. Mike began to activate them, Foxy watched him. 

"You look like you need company" Mike stated as Maple's eyes opened, she looked around. When her eyes landed on Foxy, she smiled widely, toddling towards him. When she tripped on her Tail, Foxy Caught her. She hugged him around the waist. 

"Maple, Felicity, Pietro, Beth? This is Foxy, Foxy, The little Fox hugging you is Maple the Marble fox, this is Felicity the Polar Bear, Pietro the Parrot, and Beth the Bunny" Mike introduced with a grin. Foxy's ears would wiggle up and down at that. He looked down at the curious and happy faces of the little animatronics. 

"Hello Lil' buckaroos" He greeted with a smile. There were light laughs from some of them. 

"Hello Mista Foxy!" Beth was the first to speak, sitting on the ground. The fox animatronic looked very happy to interact with the little ones. 

"Do ye all want to hear about one of my pirating adventures?" He asked, the four having his immediate attention with nods. Mike smiled as he sat and listened to Foxy tell one of his adventure stories to the cubs. It was like when he was a kid and came here often, his mom was a Guard here, a night guard at one point. It really took him back if he was honest. Mike rested his head against a wall, letting himself relax. He closed his eyes for a second. 

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep without a Nice big slice of Pizza Mikey!" a female voice said, causing Mike to jerk his entire body, looking over to see Chica with her hands on her hips. Mike let out a sheepish laugh, he was spooked when she suddenly spoke. 

"Eheheh... I see you're up and running Chica! H-How are ya doin'?" Mike asked her. 

"I'm better, your girlfriend is great with tools, but so is your cute friend Rick" She commented.. Was.. Was she crushing on Rick, Or was she being playful? Mike sweat dropped either way. 

"So uh... Now that your voice box is fixed.. and you see I'm not an evil purple people eater" Mike began awkwardly. Chica rolled her eyes when Mike said that. 

"You had Freddy's word, which is our word too, we won't try and harm you anymore, besides, you actually did something most didn't think to do and got the spares locked up, Mister Smarty Pants" she chimed at him. Mike gave an even more nervous laugh. 

"You-you saw that then... Good to know" he said, still a little scared of the animatronics, not that one could blame him. There was a silence, Mike tapped his fingers on the wood of the stage floor. 

"However" Chica began, Mike gulped. 

"However what?" He asked her, shaking a little. 

"You still need to be careful at night Mike, Goldie's out of the loop, and talking to him is difficult at times" she said, wait... who was Goldie? Mike thought hard, before he paled. 

"Y-You mean... that wasn't a hallucination?" He whimpered out. She nodded to him. 

"He's very real, he tends to stay in the basement with the back up generator, but most people don't know about it because we have some stuff down there that's not safe" She told him. Mike's laugh was a little more unhinged as he began to sweat a little harder. 

"G-Good to know, th-thanks for telling me" Chica took note of Mike's unease. Walking over, she went and sat next to him. Mike felt a hand on his head. 

"You're really not what we were thinking, are you?" She inquired, Mike shook his head. 

"I'm not a child Killer Chica... I don't even know why someone WOULD do that" was his response, leaning against her, despite the stench. Chica kept quiet, eyes wandering, how many guards had they killed? Yet all along they were only doing what HE had done to the children. She looked at Mike, now that she could see him in the light, she noticed some familiar features on him. 

"Hey Mike... Did you have a relative work here by chance?" Chica started, wondering if she would get an answer to his familiarity. Mike looked up at her, giving a soft smile. 

"My Mom did years ago" he said, looking at her, despite his smile, his eyes were sad. Chica's head tilted at that, searching through her memory banks of a woman with the last name Schmidt that worked here. It was minutes until her pupils dilated, finding her answer. Mike felt her get up, arms behind her back. 

"I'm gonna need to talk to my acquaintances" She sounded a bit shocked? Mike blinked as she was went to Foxy and mentioned a private talk. Mike wondered now, why would she ask if he was related to someone, and how she reacted the way she did? Mike gulped when he thought about it, and he hoped he was wrong. 

\--- 

"Ugh, I feel like you hit me" Bonnie complained to Bianca who shrugged with a look of amusement. 

"Well, you always did have head issues, or do you not remember your lack of a face at one point?" She asked him as he shuddered. Bianca went over to Freddy, to work on him next. 

"I can still hear Blue and Chii's puns" he responded, rubbing his head. The two Toy animatronics did love making puns to tease him. 

"Whatever did happen to them?" he asked Bianca, looking at her, she scratched her cheek. 

"the Police confiscated them, but My grandparents demanded they be returned to their creator, or their offspring, so right now? My Grandpa and Grandma's custody" she told him. 

"How come your old folks wanted them?" he sounded curious, wondering what happened to his "little brother". 

"Because they KNEW someone tampered with them, and were going to fix them, which you know, they and you guys all DID attack my dad" she explained before laughing a little, which caught the rabbit's attention. 

"Why is that so funny to you?" it was a legitimate question to ask why she was laughing at the mention of her dad being attacked. 

"Because my mom was ready to unleash Rebecca on all of you, which given Rebecca was designed to literally take you guys out if you got more violent..." she started, making Bonnie stare. Her mother made an animatronic to be a guard of the night guard? He had to imagine how powerful this animatronic was, would she be able to take him on? 

"Maybe I'll bring her one some time, Mike got a glimpse at her at my workshop not long ago" she stated. Bonnie wasn't quite sure he WANTED to meet this animatronic, if she was a powerhouse like Bianca alluded to. Bonnie saw Chica and Foxy coming over now. 

"Is Freddy online yet??" Chica asked, Bianca shook her head at that, cleaning his voice box. 

"Gimme another 10 minutes and he'll be good to go" she said. Chica looked at Bonnie, her expression saying they NEEDED to talk. He got up, shuffling about to get used to his motor skills now. He followed them to somewhere more private. 

"The Lass has been acting a bit strange since she spoke to me" Foxy commented to Bonnie, looking at Chica with questioning eyes. Chica hands went up. 

"Anyone other than me remember Dianna? You know, the one Night Guard we all collectively LIKED?" she asked them. Bonnie glared at her for that. 

"Why?" he sounded mad at the mention of her name, Chica whapped him upside his head. 

"Cool it" she warned him, not to be taken lightly right now. Rubbing his head with a grumble, Bonnie listened to what she had to say. 

"I'm 99% sure Mike's her son, I asked if he had a working relative here and he said his mom did, and he seemed sad when he mentioned her" she told them. Bonnie's eyes widened a little at that. He saw Foxy had a similar face, no wonder Chica was being so serious. 

"then that means... Oh man... Poor Mike" Bonnie tugged on his bow realizing this was going to be hard to talk about with the young man. The three were silent now. 

"How do we tell him? how do we tell Freddy and Goldie on top of that?" She asked them. 

"Leave Freddy to me, Goldie however... He might be the only one who could explain it better than any of us, but he's so damned hard to talk to" Bonnie said, arms crossed. Foxy nodded at that in agreement. 

"It explains why she stopped us when the lad was ill and couldn't keep his eyes open, he was so sick he didn't even notice did he?" Foxy stated, the other two nodding. They could hear footsteps coming towards them. 

"I feel like a new Bear!" Freddy said with a stretch. He saw his fellow band members and their expressions. 

"Why the sour expressions?" He was out of a loop, Bonnie stepped forwards. 

"Freddy... We need to talk... About Hannah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! XD But seriously, thanks for waiting for this chapter you guys! Next chapter will go into more detail with my AU world of the series. And good news, Anons can now comment on this story! What Lies in store for Mike in the next chapter? And will Goldie appear or not? Find out next time on Discoveries!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of an artist than writer, so My writing could be much better. Thank you for taking the time to read! Chapter 2 is being worked on as we speak!


End file.
